


试衣间内的马尔福夫妇

by NobbyinSLYTHERIN



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobbyinSLYTHERIN/pseuds/NobbyinSLYTHERIN
Kudos: 11





	试衣间内的马尔福夫妇

德拉科不得不承认，哈利波特的确是个拯救了巫师届的救世主，但这种认可不代表他就喜欢这个蠢兮兮的疤头。  
而他当下正和这个讨厌的、看了就会像吃了狐媚子大便一样大吐特吐的“圣人”一起坐在麻瓜商场里的长椅上。

梅林……他不能翻脸不能讽刺，连一点点都不情愿都不能对着那张蠢脸表现出来。他不得不这样做，是的，他要表现出一副相处融洽的样子!谁让救世主是他亲爱的妻子的“闺中密友”呢（虽然听上去就像波特是个同性恋一样）。  
两个男人别别扭扭地坐在一起，他们两个的妻子们在商场里快乐地购物，无论是巫师还是麻瓜，这都是丈夫们甜蜜的负担。

不过撇开这些不开心的部分，德拉科其实相当喜欢陪赫敏去逛街。麻瓜衣服的有些款式较巫师的衣服更加大胆开放，他喜欢死赫敏穿着它们的样子了。  
“亲爱的，快看看这件怎么样？”女人朝着她的丈夫问道。  
德拉科抬头看向她，梅林，她的光辉简直比当年火焰杯上的惊鸿一瞥更令他心动。裁剪良好的上衣紧贴在她曼妙的身体上，一字肩的开口让赫敏美丽的锁骨暴露在他的视线中，棕色的长卷发闪亮亮的披散在背后，她的大腿是那么的性感，婚后的生活毫无疑问让赫敏变得丰润了起来。  
“Mione，亲爱的，你看上去美极了。”德拉科起身走上前，伸手抚上妻子洁白的肩头。“但是你知道你没必要穿这么漂亮出去，你就在家里穿给我看就可以了。”  
众所周知，马尔福家的男人都是行走的醋坛子。  
赫敏向丈夫翻了一个白眼，撇了撇嘴角，“随便你，亲爱的，我穿魔法部的套装就可以了。”她伸出手推开更衣间的门，打算进去脱掉裙子，不过，她知道不出三秒丈夫一定会为她妥协的。

果然铂金贵族急匆匆的随着她挤进更衣间。  
狭小的试衣间里挤下两个人于是显得更为拥挤，德拉科几乎是贴在了赫敏的背后。他用他的手抚摸着妻子的背和肩，一字领的好处在这完全显现出来了。  
“哦德拉科，你的手请安分点，不然我想我会揍你的。”赫敏伸手覆上他的手，她霍格沃兹扛把子的称号可不是盖的，如果这个在她身后毛手毛脚的人不是她的丈夫，那她堪比魔咒的麻瓜拳头一定会揍上去。  
“Mione，我亲爱的。”德拉科挑逗的用他的手指蹭了蹭妻子的掌心，“我想你拳头的威力我早就领会过了，你记得吗？三年级的时候。”  
虽然说作为一个男人被自己的妻子曾经揍过并不是一件光彩的事情，但德拉科就是喜欢在战后和妻子回忆当年在学校里的种种，他称之为纯血与麻种的夫妻情趣。  
当然实际上是因为他们其实在学校里并没有那么多可回忆的东西，一开始因为血统他们之间有太多的误会与猜忌，再加上两方势力的对峙。在这种情况下，他们的感情能日益稳固，并最后真的结为夫妻，可真的算上是梅林的恩赐。  
回想起那个眼神发亮的棕发小女巫和她生机勃勃的拳头，德拉科简直要呻吟出来，原来纠结于血统的他真是一个小混蛋，他竟然骂过自己未来的妻子“泥巴种”，当时的他肯定不会预测出以后他差点失去什么。  
于是德拉科更为爱怜的望着他眼前美丽的妻子，轻柔而又慎重的在她的肩头印上一吻。  
“亲爱的Mione，你知道我是真的情难自禁。”他将他铂金色的脑袋凑在赫敏美丽的棕色卷发旁，嗅着她发间的馨香。从这个角度，德拉科可以望见她敞开的领口下浑圆的双乳，那是他每晚流连忘返的地方。  
马尔福家的男人面对自己的妻子都是无可救药的老流氓。  
他伸手越过她的肩，从领口探入，握上了她软绵丰满的胸，手指轻柔地捻着她的乳尖。赫敏感觉一阵酥麻，她的脸立刻就红了。  
“德拉科，哦，我说了你手老实点。”她虽然嘴上这么说，但身体却诚实的瘫软了下来，靠在他的怀里。  
“放心我亲爱的马尔福夫人。”他望着妻子温柔的蜜糖色双眼，“我已经施了无声无息了。”  
他更加大胆的揉搓着妻子胸前的丰润，她的身体总是令他如此的迷恋，只要一靠近她他的身体就会忠实地产生反应。  
赫敏瘫软在丈夫的身上，她能感受到身后那根火热的棒子正硬邦邦直戳戳的抵在她的臀部。她无法抵抗，闻着德拉科身上好闻的味道她就像喝了迷情剂一样。  
哦，他们都知道接下来要发生什么了。  
赫敏担心身上这件试穿的裙子被弄皱，于是她伸出因为动情而虚浮的手打算脱掉它，但她的手太颤抖了，根本不能好好拉下背后的拉链。  
“没事亲爱的，让我帮你拉下拉链吧。”做丈夫的这时候一定要殷勤地为妻子服务，德拉科张嘴咬住那短短的拉链头，他拉动的时候舌尖舔过她光裸的背部，像普罗米修斯一样在她背上留下点点火种。  
德拉科单手解开自己的西装裤，蓄谋已久的欲望一下被释放了出来。他把她贴身的裙子抬高，让自己的坚挺在她腿间摩擦，他的龟头在进进出出时一下一下的戳着她敏感的阴蒂。哦梅林，隔着内裤他都能感受到她湿软丰腴的秘密花园。  
赫敏已经湿透了，她像只撒娇的幼兽在他的动作下哼哼唧唧。无尽的情潮使她双腿无力再支撑自己，她只好用手撑住试衣间的墙壁，然后摆出一个后入的姿势来支撑自己。  
“亲爱的，别乱动。”他含着拉链头，含糊不清地对妻子说，“小心卡到头发。”

只是拉个拉链就花了他们好长时间。德拉科几乎吻遍了她的背，而赫敏已经动情得一塌糊涂了，裙子掉在地上她也无法分神在意，她现在只能感受到小腹酥酥麻麻的快感和下体的空虚。她想要他，进来，填满她。  
德拉科褪下她湿淋淋的小内裤，高昂的性欲在她的花瓣上来回划动，她吐出的晶莹液体简直要把他淋湿。  
“哦亲爱的，进来吧……”她被他挑逗得连连呻吟，双颊飞满了情欲的红霞。她的棕发被汗水打湿，贴在她赤裸的身上，勾勒着她的丰乳与美背，在德拉科眼里活脱脱就是一个绝美的森林水妖，能勾走男人灵魂的那种。  
他灰蓝色的眼睛痴迷地盯着她，“你要什么进来?”他看见她娇嫩的红唇一张一合吐出淫靡的话语。  
“你的棒子，进来，fuck me……”  
于是他闷哼一声，顶开花瓣插了进去。

性器结合的满足感让两人齐齐喟叹出声。赫敏的细窄紧紧地包裹住他的粗大，温暖湿滑的肉壁绞着他，像是有很多小嘴在吮吸他的棒身，德拉科简直差点就交待出去了。  
他扶住女人柔软的细腰，挺动腰部，开始在她的胯下进出，他的来回挺动让她下腹一波波抽搐，赫敏简直要死在他给予她的爱欲中了。  
火热，湿软，紧致，她给他带来了无上快乐，于是他更加大开大合地回报妻子，将她一下下顶弄至高潮。  
试衣间的狭小空间内充满了令人脸红心跳的呻吟。  
德拉科苍白的脸因为性欲而泛红，赫敏的整个身子更是在高潮下变得粉红。她被他戳得小腹里像是有好多翅膀在扇动，实际上她的灵魂都要带着翅膀飞走了，她忍不住绞紧了他的性器，一波滚烫的爱液将他淋了个遍。德拉科再也坚持不住，几次冲刺后在她里面射了出来。

一阵酣战过后，两个人湿淋淋气喘吁吁地抱在一起，脚下的裙子早已皱巴巴的了，上面甚至还有从赫敏未合拢的窄缝里滴落的精液。不过幸好他们是巫师，一个恢复一新就能轻轻松松搞定。  
当然，就算裙子新了，马尔福家的男人也绝不会允许妻子穿过的衣服流落在外，反正他们就是人傻钱多的代表。于是店家的账上莫名其妙多了一笔收入，裙子也被某个铂金脑袋带走了。  
这些都是后话。  
当他们移形换影离开试衣间时，整个店没有人发现走了两个顾客 当然他们也不记得他们曾来过，除了感应到魔力波动，在试衣间门口等了好久的波特夫妇。当然他们知道刚刚发生了什么，反正他们也不是第一次被马尔福夫妻俩放鸽子了不是吗。

马尔福庄园里一脸满足的男人最后还是接受了妻子爱的铁拳，不过德拉科仍然由衷感慨，陪老婆逛街，真香。


End file.
